


Judgement

by TrioMaxwell



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen, Raven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrioMaxwell/pseuds/TrioMaxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Oz looked really shocked when Gilbert invoked Raven to counter Leo's Jabberwock. And I was remembering how Gilbert was bullied by Oz as a kid. ^_^</p></blockquote>





	Judgement

Oz had thought that chains took after their contractors like how dogs took after their owners. Lady Sharon had dainty Eques, bookworm Reim had the cute and pacific March Hare, manic Xerxes Break with the slasher smile had the powerful chain-killer Mad Hatter. The Baskervilles had their respective chains; bloodthirsty Doldum for unhinged Zwei, regal Leon for Lottie Baskerville. Perfectly in keeping with their respective contractors.

He had known that Gil had contracted a powerful chain; Raven, one of the Five Black-Winged Chains. Strong enough to suppress the power of the B-Rabbit. Strong enough to teleport not one, but two people out of the Abyss. Strong enough to effortlessly deflect the strike of another Black-Winged Chain meant to chastise Lady Sharon. Strong enough to help Break in his fight with two Baskervilles.

And yet, never having seen it, he had thought it would have borne some elements of Gilbert; reasonable, logical. Kind. Cuddly, even. Because it belonged to Gilbert, for crying out loud. Easily flustered, protective, loyal Gilbert, who was terrified of cats.

Then Gil invoked Raven to protect him and Pandora's men against Leo's Jabberwock, and he realised how wrong he was amidst that storm of black feathers and blue flames.

Powerful. Ancient. Sentient. Implacable. And not the least bit cute.

And it bowed to Gilbert.

Maybe he owed Gilbert an apology or two.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Oz looked really shocked when Gilbert invoked Raven to counter Leo's Jabberwock. And I was remembering how Gilbert was bullied by Oz as a kid. ^_^


End file.
